


An Invitation

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Cheerleader Dean, Dean in Panties, Fingering, Jock Benny, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sharing, Size Kink, Teen Dean, Threesome, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism, cockcage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel notices the looks Benny has been giving his boyfriend and the glances Dean has been sending Benny's way. It's the perfect opportunity for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation

Castiel leaned back against the bleachers and watched the looks the Quarterback, Benny, was sending towards Dean. He could see the obvious arousal, had seen it for  _weeks_. Occasionally Dean would send a glance Benny’s way but Castiel knew for a fact that Dean was faithful.

There wasn’t a question about that.

Fortunately for Benny he wasn’t above  _sharing_  especially if Dean was interested or curious. There was nothing wrong with a threesome or watching Dean getting fucked by the handsome star athlete.

Castiel knew he had a bit of a voyeurism kink and this was a chance to explore it even further.

He climbed down the steps and moved towards Benny, noting that Dean was leaving with the other cheerleaders. “Novak.” Benny gave him a slightly nod and Castiel’s lips quirked.

“Lafitte.” He came to a stop, “I’ve noticed your eyes straying towards Dean.” Castiel watched the larger senior giving him a blank look, “The looks tend to linger if he’s bent over.”

“If you think I—”

Castiel waved him off, “I’m not accusing you of anything. I was going to offer.”

“Offer?” there was suspicion in the gaze and words.

“Yes. Offer. I _want_ you to fuck my boyfriend. Hard and rough or slow and easy. Your choice.”

That weekend Castiel carefully blindfolded Dean after tucking his caged cock back into his panties and then he tied his pretty boyfriend’s hands behind his back with a scarf.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s shoulder and moved back, “I noticed your interest in a certain football player.”

“Cas…” Dean trailed off and Castiel could hear him swallow, “I wouldn’t cheat on you. I love _you_.”

“I know.” He stroked a hand through Dean’s hair, “And I trust you. That’s why, if you are _truly_  interested, I’ll let Benny fuck you.” Castiel grinned when Dean’s breathing hitched, “I’ll let that big, muscled football player fuck you into the mattress until you’re hoarse from screaming and begging for release. I’ll let him shove his huge dick into your little hole and completely wreck you. Then  _I’ll_  take my turn.”

There was a low whimper and Dean squirmed, “Yeah.” He swallowed roughly again, “Sounds good, Cas. Whatever you want.”

Castiel could feel his cock hardening. While he loved having Dean all to himself there was something about knowing he was going to get to watch Dean under someone else while still being his. It was something he was very, very interested in seeing more of in the future.

There were places you could go and watch someone fuck your partner. If this worked out he was more than interested in seeing Dean gangbanged if Dean would agree to it. The fantasy about how Dean’s hole would gape and leak with copious amounts of come had his cock hardening.

He stood and left the room, padding down the stairs and towards the living room where he’d left Benny.

“He’s upstairs. Make sure you enjoy yourself however you want. Like I said however you fuck him is fine with me as long as he doesn’t ask you to stop.”

Once they were back into the room Castiel climbed back onto the bed, picking up the lube and moving Dean’s panties out of the way. He slowly opened Dean up, stroking against his boyfriend’s prostate until Dean was moaning and gasping as his ass clenched down.

“He’s  _very_  vocal.” Castiel threw a grin at Benny who had just removed his shirt, “Loves it rough, too. He loves being fucked hard enough his ass aches for _days_.”

“I thought he might be.” Benny stepped closer and Castiel worked another finger inside, continuing until he was sure Dean was prepped enough for the impressive cock he was now looking at.

Benny’s size was impressive. Castiel wouldn’t lie about that. It was, admittedly, far larger than his own.

The older senior was thick with a good length. Clearly a cock made only to fuck an ass because it sure wouldn’t fit in a pussy.

Dean would love that.

Once Benny was completely naked and wearing a condom Castiel shifted out of the way. “You should see him, Dean.” Castiel watched how Dean turned his head in the direction his voice had come from, “Though it might be fun to experience it instead.”

Benny added several pillows under Dean’s hips to raise them up and Castiel leaned back against the headboard watching as Benny touched Dean, big hands running over Dean’s freckled skin.

One of those hands picked up the lube and stroked over a condom covered cock before Benny was moving close to Dean, “Ready, sugar?”

“Yes.” Dean’s voice practically shook with excitement and Castiel relaxed further against the headboard. “Want it. Fuck me, Benny. Come on.”

From his position Castiel watched as Benny’s eyes darkened as he moved Dean’s panties to the side. It wasn’t long before that thick cock was pressed against Dean’s hole.

When it started to push inside Dean’s mouth dropped open in a silent cry. He could see the way Dean’s throat worked and how a flush started to paint Dean’s cheeks a dark pink.

Castiel imagined Dean was enjoying that burn of stretch that Benny’s cock was giving him. He hadn’t, after all, thoroughly stretched Dean open first. It was something that Dean had admitted about some of the large dildos Castiel had gotten for them that were hidden in a chest.

Dean loved when it burned violently.

With a groan Benny snapped his hips forward to bury himself the rest of the way into Dean’s ass. The action had a broken, wrecked kind of whimper ripping itself from Dean’s parted lips. “Tight.” It was hissed, “You do that intentionally, Novak?”

“Dean just feels that good.” Silently he added _of course I did_.

Slowly Benny drew his hips back and buried himself inside once more. It was a surprising slowly pace but Castiel noticed that Benny was increasing his speed once Dean’s moans started up.

They filled the room along with the creak of the mattress and Benny’s grunts. “Oh. Oh that feels…harder fuck me harder!” Dean’s voice was rough and he was trying to shove back into each of Benny’s thrusts but Castiel knew with his hands tied that wasn’t happening.

The loud slap of Benny’s heavy balls against Dean’s gloriously plump ass filled the room as Castiel rubbed against his straining cock.

“Sure thing.” Benny’s hand moved to grip the back of Dean’s neck the other remained at Dean’s hip as he shoved Dean’s face against the mattress. Muscles moved under Benny’s skin with each forward thrust and Castiel marveled at the sight.

Dean’s body was moving on the bed and the beautiful sounds escaping had him palming his cock harder. He hadn’t expected to be this aroused watching someone else fucking Dean.

Watching Dean get gangbanged was an absolute must now.

“He won’t break. You can be rougher.” Castiel offered as Benny’s eyes flashed up to his the same time Dean whimpered and gasped a  _yes_. “Fuck him like you mean it.”

Castiel allowed himself to enjoy the show and the sounds of moans that slipped into begging before moving into wordless cries. Benny’s breathing increased as did the desperate snaps of his hips as he continued fucking forward until he came with a groan. Skin was loudly slapping against skin as the mattress groaned loudly underneath them.

The other guy was attractive and the pleasure on his face had Castiel aroused but his true focus was on Dean’s face. He could see how on edge Dean was, how needy and desperate he was for his own release as Benny slipped out.

Soon Benny was disposing of his condom and Castiel freed Dean’s hands. Instead of leaving them free he secured Dean’s hands to the headboard and slid Dean’s panties off. “You can watch and if you’re ready when I’m done I’ll let you have another go.” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips, “Does that sound good, beautiful?”

“Yes. Yes please Cas please I need—”

“I know what you need. I’ll take good care of you, Dean.” He hooked Dean’s legs over his shoulders and pushed himself inside as Benny moved closer. Castiel teasingly thrust into Dean at a slow pace intentionally brushing against Dean’s prostate but not hitting it like Dean wanted.

He kept his angle and continued to roll his hips forward, waiting.

“Dammit Cas stop teasing me!” Dean’s hole clenched around him and he could feel the strain of Dean’s body as he tried to push into him. “Fuck me right!”

He was happy to comply. Dean’s snarls turned back to moans and delicious gasps. The harder and faster he went the louder Dean got. “He’s a demanding thing isn’t he?”

“You should see him when I’ve edged him for over an hour.”

Castiel groaned at how good Dean felt around him and quickened his pace. He started to actively chase his orgasm even as he changed his angle and Dean got louder.

Freckled cheeks were flushed and Dean was tugging at his restraints. He thought about the two of them using toys on Dean until he was recovered and then fucking Dean at both ends.

He was more than sure Dean would like that but his mind quickly turned back to seeking pleasure and release as his orgasm built up in him to the point where he let himself drown in it.

A glance over at Benny’s cock, already starting to harden again, had his mouth going dry. He might, _might_ have to give that cock a try. It was rare that he bottomed, never with Dean, and the size queen inside him was curious about what Dean had enjoyed moments ago.

Maybe he’d tie Dean up, shove a vibrating toy inside his little hole and let him listen as Benny fucked him right next to Dean.

“I’ve got a few ideas on how to spend the rest of your time here.” Castiel purred as he looked over at Benny and watched with a smug kind of satisfaction as Benny’s eyes moved slowly over his body with interest, lingering  at his ass.

Benny met his eyes, “I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might...might do a second bit for this with Benny fucking Castiel...I'm not sure.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
